Just Breathe
by creativedreamer48
Summary: Songfic to Breathe2 a.m. by Anna Nalick. I do not own the Outsiders or the song. What Sandy went through when she got pregnant.


**Just Breathe**

_**2 A.M and she calls me cause I'm still awake...**_

The phone rang. Evie picked it up and said drowsily, "Hello?"

Sandy's tearful voice spoke on the other end of the line, "Evie?"

_**Can you help me unravel my latest mistake...**_

"Evie, I did something bad..." Sandy choked through her tears.

"What?" Evie asked, sitting up in bed.

"I'm pregnant." Sandy confessed.

"Is it Sodapop?" Evie said.

"No," Sandy replied, causing more tears.

_**I don't love him...**_

"Evie, I cheated, and now I'm pregnant."

_**Winter just wasn't my season...**_

"Will you come with me?" Sandy asked.

"Where?" Evie answered, already getting up to go to her closet.

"To the abortion place."

"At 2 o'clock in the morning?"

"I just hope they're still open."

_**Yeah, we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes.**_

_**Like they have any right at all to criticize. **_

_**Hypocrites, you're all here for the very same reason...**_

Evie and Sandy sat down, and speaking slowly, Evie asked, "Who is he?"

"His name's Dave." Sandy replied. "We met about two weeks ago, and I found out tonight that I was pregnant."

"2 weeks? You've known this guy for 2 weeks and you've already had sex? Sandy! What about Sodapop?" Evie exclaimed.

"I don't know..." Sandy said softly, tears forming in her blue eyes and rolling down her slender face.

_**Cause you can't jump the tracks, we're like cars on a cable.**_

_**Life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.**_

_**No one can find the rewind button, girl, so cradle your head in your hands.**_

_**And breathe,**_

_**Just breathe,**_

_**Oh, breathe,**_

_**Just breathe.**_

_**May he turn 21 on the base of Fort Bliss...**_

"Hello?" Dave asked.

"Dave? It's Sandy."

"Oh, hi, Sandy. Is something wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

"...What?"

"I'm pregnant. I tried to get an abortion, but I couldn't."

There was a dead silence.

"Dave?" Sandy only hears a click and then a dial tone. She hung up the phone, then she got in her car and drove over to his apartment. The door was thrown open and the room was empty. He had skipped town. Sandy was alone. Realizing it, she sank to the floor and cried.

xxx

Sandy drove home, and saw with dread the sight of her parents on the front steps.

"Where have you been?" Her mother asked, hands on her hips.

"To find the father." Sandy said, unsure of how to tell her parents the news.

"Father of what?" her dad asked.

"Of my baby. I'm pregnant."

_**Just a day, he said down to the flask in his fist...**_

Sandy's father clambered into the house and opened a bottle of beer. He gulped the stuff down.

_**Ain't been sober since maybe October of last year...**_

"How the hell did you get pregnant?" he demanded, smashing an empty beer bottle against the wall. Her mother stood crying in the corner.

"I don't know." Sandy said quietly, her father's anger making her shake. He raised his hand to strike her, but her mother caught it, begging him not to hurt her.

"She can go to Florida with my mother." she said. And so it was decided that Sandy would go to Florida.

_**Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while...**_

Sandy sat nervously on a park bench. She had called Soda. It was time to confess. "Sandy?"

She looked up to see a gorgeous teenager standing in front of her. His brown eyes danced and sparkled and his light brown hair fluttered slightly in the breeze.

_**But my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles...**_

Soda sat down next to Sandy and leaned in for a kiss, but Sandy moved away. She didn't deserve him. She was bad, terrible. Sodapop was wonderful. Sandy wondered why she ever cheated on him. "Sodapop..." she began. It had been easier to tell her parents. "I'm pregnant." she blurted out, feeling hot tears of shame roll down her face.

"Sandy..." Sodapop said, bringing her face to look at his. "I love you. And if you want this baby, I'll help you. I still love you."

Love...love isn't real. Dave had said he loved her and now he was gone. Sandy stood up. "I'm going to Florida tomorrow. Good-bye, Sodapop Curits."

_**Wanna hold him, **_

_**Maybe I'll just sing about it...**_

Then Sandy ran, she didn't know where, but she couldn't see Soda's face. It hurt too much...

_**Cause you can't jump the tracks,**_

_**We're like cars on a cable,**_

_**And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table,**_

_**No one can find the rewind button, boys, so cradle your head in your hands...**_

Running...

_**And breathe...**_

Nowhere...

_**Just breathe...**_

Tears...

_**Oh, breathe...**_

Sodapop...

_**Just breathe...**_

Then she stumbled onto a bench and cried, unable to control the sobs racking her body and the hot tears that flowed.

_**There's a light at each end of this tunnel...**_

Dave was a bastard. He was the father.

_**You shout cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out...**_

Sodapop was a saint. He should be the father. He wants the baby. He should be the father...

_**And these mistakes you've made...**_

I'm an idiot, Sandy told herself, a big, stupid, dumb-ass idiot.

_**You'll just make them again,**_

_**If you just try turning around...**_

Sandy looked around the big airport. Her father had driven her, but then left, not even saying good-bye. She hadn't seen Sodapop since the day before, and knew she wouldn't be seeing him again. She handed her ticket to a stewardess and climbed on the plane.

_**2 A.M. and I'm still awake writing a song...**_

Sandy closed her eyes as the plane flew above the clouds.

Evie looked out her window at a sunset.

Sodapop watched a plane fly into the air and wondered if it was Sandy's and worried about Ponyboy.

Dave was barely breathing. He had gotten in a car wreck outside of Las Vegas.

Sandy's father slapped his wife after he had been drinking.

_**If I get it down on paper,**_

_**It's no longer inside of me,**_

_**Threatening the life it belongs to,**_

_**And I feel like I'm naked in front of a crowd,**_

_**Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud,**_

_**And I know that you'll use them however you want to...**_

With one last thought of Soda, Sandy's eyes closed, and she fell asleep ad the plane left Tulsa behind.

_**But you can't jump the tracks,**_

_**We're like cars on a cable,**_

_**And life's like an hourglass glued to the table,**_

_**No one can find the rewind button, now, **_

_**Sing it if you understand,**_

_**And breathe,**_

_**Just breathe,**_

_**Oh, breathe, **_

_**Just breathe,**_

_**Oh, breathe,**_

_**Just breathe,**_

_**Oh, breathe,**_

_**Just breathe.**_


End file.
